Kira Yukimura
Kira Yukimura is a new character in Season 3 of [[Teen Wolf (TV Series)|''MTV’s Teen Wolf.]]'' The character is portrayed by Arden Cho. Kira is a student and the daughter of Beacon Hills High School's new History teacher. She was unaware of her true nature until her supernatural abilities were forced to manifest by an attack. Derek says she is a "young" Kitsune and unable to mask her nature from the enhanced werewolf vision and flash photography. Her mother describes her as a "Thunder" Kitsune. Biography * Kira and her family move from New York to Beacon Hills a few weeks before the events of Season 3(b). * Kira's mom, Noshiko, is Japanese while her father is Korean. Her mother's family has a connection to Beacon Hills going back generations. * Her father claims Kira hasn't made any friends during her first three weeks in school but she is not shy and boldly inserts herself into a private conversation with Scott and his friends. Kira and Scott are beginning a romantic relationship. * Kira first seemed to exhibit a supernatural ability by absorbing dozens of megawatts (estimate) of electricity into her hands. Flash photography and Scott's enhanced werewolf vision reveal the glowing outline of a fox surrounding Kira's entire body. * She also found that having a sword in her hand gives her balance and agility she lacks in her everyday life. Throughout the Series Kira Yukimura (Season 3)|Season 3 Kira Yukimura (Season 4)|Season 4 Gallery Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 13 Anchors Arden Cho as Kira.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 13 Tom T. Choi Arden Cho Kira and her dad.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 14 More Bad Than Good Kira Scott History Class.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 14 More Bad Than Good Kira Coyote hallway.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 14 More Bad Than Good Kira Locker Room Coyote.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 14 More Bad Than Good Scott saves Kira.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 15 Galvanize Kira the klutz.png Teen Wolf SEason 3 Episode 15 Galvanize Kira before dinner.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 15 Galvanize Kira Scott Sushi.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 15 Galvanize Kira Pizza Pepsi.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 15 Galvanize Barrow snaps Kira pic.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 15 Galvanize Kira electricity.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 15 Galvanize Kira absorbs Electricity.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 15 Galvanize Kira's Power.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 16 Illuminated Kira flaming fox outline.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 16 Kitsune fox full.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 16 Illuminated Kira Phone Pic.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 16 Illuminated Tyler Posey Arden Cho Scott McCall Kira Yukimura At The Party.jpg Teen_Wolf_Seaons_3(b)_Trailer_1_Tyler_Posey_Arden_Cho_Scott_and_Kira_kiss.png|Scott And Kira Almost Kiss Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 18 Riddled Arden Cho Kira Foxfire.png Teen Wolf Season 3 Episode 18 Riddled Kira scared.png Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_19_Letharia_Vulpina_Arden_Cho_Kira_Kitsune_eyes.png|Kira's Eyes Glow Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_19_Letharia_Vulpina_Kira_passes_Danny.png|Kira During Cross Country Teen_Wolf_Season_3_Episode_22_De_Void_Kira_and_Scott.png|Kira and Scott Before They Kiss Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 401 The Dark Moon Malia and Kira dance.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 3 Muted Kira For Sale.png Teen Wolf Season 4 Episode 4 The Benefactor Kira falls down.png Development Teen Wolf Executive Producer Jeff Davis announced during a panel at San Diego Comic Con 2013 that Season 3(b) would focus on Japanese folklore. : "We're heading into a new mythology based on the Kitsune myth, which some people might know a little bit about," he shared. "It is a very, very fascinating Japanese shapeshifter myth about the were-fox and the trickster spirit." Arden Cho was cast in the part of Kira in August 2013 and began filming immediately. Quotes * * * * * * Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Main Characters